


Take You Home With Me

by pleaseperidont



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Second Person, Yandere, Yandere Jesse McCree, this is defo a work in progress sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseperidont/pseuds/pleaseperidont
Summary: You've been a bartender for a few years now, and Jesse McCree has always been a regular. But what will happen when after he offers you a drink and you wake up somewhere completely new with a new Jesse too?





	1. Work as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make this as gender neutral as possible!

As you heard the front door open, you looked up from the glass you were cleaning and smiled at the familiar face. It was Jesse.

 

For about two years you had held down a small job working as a bartender for a small, local pub. And as long as you could remember, Jesse McCree, the local "cowboy" around town, had been a regular. He was all around a nice guy, always making chit chat with you about life in general. You liked him, if not mostly for the fact that even though you two would talk quite a bit while you poured him a drink, it always stayed at just that. He never made any moves towards you, never showed up at your apartment out of nowhere, it was just friendly over-the-bar talk. 

 

"Well (y/n), what a surprise seeing ya' here," he said as he took off his hat and sat down at one of the bar stools, a big grin covering his face.

 

"Howdy partner," you said in a playful mocking of his accent, and tipped your invisible cowboy hat at him. "What can I get'cha?"

 

"Just the regular is fine with me," he replied, putting his elbows on the table.

 

"No problem Jesse. So what brings you in so late?" you asked, as you pulled down a glass and wiped it off before reaching for the whiskey.

 

That's always what he drank, just straight whiskey. You've seen him down almost the whole bottle with nothing more but a slight flush on his face afterwards. It wasn't too odd, he was a pretty tall guy, probably reaching around 6 foot, and you could tell that he was strongly built. You were glad that during the few bar fights that had broke out here, he was on your side and separated them pretty fast. 

 

"Reckon it was just a long day today," he sighed as you set the glass in front of him and downed it in one swig.

 

"I know the feeling. Especially since summers rolled around, days just go on forever huh?" you added, filling his glass again.

 

"Hey uh," he started. "You reckon I could get another glass? Same drink, just need me another one for somebody."

 

You put your hands on the counter and gasped. "Jesse, are you having a 'special friend' joining you tonight?"

 

"Naw... well..." He drifted off, a small smile on his face.

 

"Nothing to be ashamed of, I bet whoever it is will be very lucky." You said with a smile and a wink, already grabbing the other glass.

 

* * *

 

 It was reaching close to closing time, and at this point in the night it was just you and Jesse, his extra glass included. You felt guilty with a tang of sadness, you could understand his pain of getting stood up by a date.

 

"Listen, Jesse, I'm so sorry that your date didn't show, but I gotta close up shop here, so I-" you started.

 

"Date? No no no, I think you got this all wrong." He interrupted, as he picked up the other drink and handed it to you. "I thought we could share a drink. It's been two years since we first met and i reckoned that you and I should have a toast 'bout it."

 

"Oh!" you said, with a slight flush of embarrassment. "Of course! To us!"

 

"To us," Jesse replied as the two glasses clinked and you both drank your alcohol.

 

"Blugh," you said after downing it, an almost puckered look coming to your face. "I don't get how you can just drink it like that. I'm more of a margarita type person."

 

He let out a small and rough chuckle, reminding you of sandpaper. If sandpaper had a sound and that sound was scratchy and nice.

 

"Well, 'ts been a pleasure to share a drink with you, but I guess I should let ya clean up here. Night, (y/n), see you soon." He said as he picked up his hat and pushed his stool in.

 

"Night Jesse! I'll have my whiskey ready!" you grinned as he let out another low laugh.

 

After the cowboy had left, you put up the chairs and stools so you could vacuum. You plugged your phone into the sound system so you could listen to something more of your own tastes. You yawned as the vacuum was put away, all the counters and tables had been wiped off, and you shut the lights off.

 

As you stumbled down the sidewalk, something felt wrong. You could barely keep your eyes open and everything seemed foggy. The thoughts in your head couldn't even begin to put together the idea that something had happened to you, it was just all blurry. You heard something move behind you, but when you turned around to look your foot caught the edge of the concrete, and you landed on your side. Nothing in you even attempted to get up, it was getting so dark, and you felt so tired.

 

As you slowly drifted off you heard a voice beside you say, "Sorry 'bout that, darlin'."


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally wake up from a hazy darkness

It was so dark. You felt like you had just slept for a thousand years and were slowly fading out of it. You moved your head to the side and let out a small breath. Someone was... humming? You could hear the faint sounds of a familiar tune, but couldn't pinpoint the voice or the song. You were warm and your body felt oddly heavy. If it weren't for that humming you probably would have just drifted back to sleep.

You lifted a hand to rub your eyes, anything to try to get out of the fogginess of your head.

 

As you did you heard the humming stop and a gentle voice say, "Well, goodmornin' sunshine. I see you're finally waking up, huh?"

 

You groaned as you opened your eyes. Everything was fuzzy, you could make out a plain grey wall and by the looks and feel of it you were lying on a bed. Blinking hard, you raised your head to look towards the voice. The figure was blurry, all you could make out was that it was tall, and wearing some sort of hat. 

You let your head fall back and closed your eyes, your head felt so heavy that you just wanted to lay down and go back to bed.

 

"Reckon I might have put too much in that drink, I'm awful sorry 'bout that, darling. I just wasn't sure how much you'd drink, and hell I'd rather be safe then sorry." The voice let out a rough chuckle. You felt a weight sit down on the bed by your feet. "You know, (y/n), I've been waiting so long for this. It's been so damn hard for me, first I had to get your trust, and your the first person I've never been able to charm to come home with me. That's okay though, I think that outta be what makes you different. Don't even get me started 'bout everyone else who could see your beauty too. But none of them could love ya like I do, and I took care of em all so don't you worry none." 

 

You tried to use an arm to prop yourself up but were just too weak to do much then let out a few short breaths half turn off your back.

 

"Oh hun, don't do that, you're so weak right now, you need rest." The voice said as you felt the weight leave the bed and something bringing a blanket up over your body. You opened your heavy eyelids to see a familiar face hovering over you, a hand by each side of your head.

 

"M...McCree...?" You felt yourself ask. Your brain felt as if it were trying to put together a jigsaw puzzle but couldn't even grasp the pieces, everything was just confusing and you wanted to go back to sleep.

 

"Shhh, don't worry 'bout nothin right now, you should go back to bed, I'll be here for you when you wake up," He said, putting a hand on your cheek as you felt his mouth press against your forehead. "Goodnight, (y/n)."

 

You didn't even bother to try to speak as you drifted back into the dark warmness of sleep.


	3. New Home

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up abruptly. You drew a few shaky gasps of air and processed the information in your mind.

Jesse had-

How could he-

And where am-

 

 _"Holy shit."_ you whispered to yourself.

 

Why the hell would you take a drink from practically a  _stranger!_ The two of you had never talked about anything more than work, what was happening around town, the fucking basics. What made you think it was okay to just pull that shit? That's bar tending 101. First rule: **do not take drinks from strangers, especially if the drink has been sitting there for hours and who knows what could be put in there.** Oh god, what where you thinking? How had you let your guard down?! Maybe it was his smug smile always plastered on his face, like it fit perfectly with those soft brown eyes and-

No! Snap out of that shit! The man fucking kidnapped you! Oh god, where were you?

 

You glanced around the room quickly. It was a fairly small room, maybe 10x10 ft? It consisted of a two-person bed (which you were on), a bedside table to your right, and a picture hanging on the wall across from you with the door to its left. The photo in the frame just seemed to be one of those happy images of two people that comes with the damn thing. The walls were a light greyish-blue, but as you scanned the blankness of them you realized one thing.

 

No windows.

 

"Oh  _fuck,_ " you whispered. " _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..._ "

 

A way out. You needed a way out.

 

You ripped the blankets off yourself and started to move to the edge of the bed, only to have something tug at your ankles and a jingle ring across the room. Looking down, you realized your ankles had been cuffed and a chain attached them to something at the bottom of the bed. 

 

" _no no no no no..._ " you whispered quietly under your breath as you scooted down to the end of the bed.

 

At the end you found two things. One, on the floor beneath the bed a circular screw hook had been drilled into the ground. Two, the chain that held your ankles was  _very_ strong and had been attached to said hook. 

Basically, there was no way you could get out of this shit by yourself.

 

As you sat on the shag carpet messing with the ankle cuffs, hoping there was some way you could maybe get out of those, a sound of a deadbolt turning and door opening caused you to jump up and turn around. In the doorway stood a tall man with slightly surprised look on his face.

 

"Jesse," you started, unsure what to say or do.

 

A smile of relief slid across his face as he untensed his shoulders. "(y/n), you're awake! Y'gave a mighty fine scare there, I guess I didn't hear ya get up." He said with a slight chuckle.

 

"Jesse, listen. W-whatever you want you can have it. Money, free beer, hell you can have my apartment. Anything. Please, let me go I promise I won't tell. I-" But he cut you off with a loud laugh.

 

He walked towards you with a smile on his face. Fear grabbed you as you backed away from him until the back of your knees hit the bed. Your mind started to race, your heart too for that matter. 

 

"Darlin'," He said in a low voice. "I don't want nothin' but you."


	4. Living Arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad everyone is liking this so far! im trying to update when i can  
> i really appreciate all the supportive comments and kudos!! <3

"Darlin'," He said in a low voice. "I don't want nothin' but you."

 

You held your breath as he raised his hand up slowly and you felt it cup your chin. Tears were welling up in your eyes as you were coming to the realization about what was really happening. A tear slid down your cheek as you shut your eyelids and tried to stop your jaw from shaking.

 

"Oh, come now sweet pea," He said in a hushed gentle tone. You felt a rough thumb wipe away the tear and slowly caress your cheek. "I reckon we outta have a good time, you and I. I've got so many things just for you, you'll learn to love it here in no time at all." He leaned into the top of your head and ran a hand through your hair. You stood still, hoping if you just let him do what he wanted you would be able to leave.

 

"Here, let me sit down. We can talk a bit, you're probably mighty confused about a few things." 

 

The cowboy grabbed your hand lightly and sat down beside where you were standing. He gently pulled your arm to try to get you to come closer to him, but you held your ground.

"Now darlin', c'mon, don't wanna have to fight ya." He said, giving another tug, but this time a bit firmer then the last. "I gotta comfy spot right here for ya on my lap, you don't gotta be rude about it."

 

You held your ground, not moving from your spot standing against the bed. Suddenly there was a rough yank on your arm and you yelped out in surprise and pain. In a blur of movements Jesse had you with your back to his chest and sitting on his legs, uncomfortably close for you.

You squirmed a bit and tried to get off him but he had an arm across your chest, pinning you in place.

 

He put his head on your shoulder and let out a small sigh. "I'm so happy we get to be together now." You could feel the low rumbling in his chest when he spoke. "I've got so many things planned for you and I, don't you worry your pretty head none about it." He started to mindlessly ramble about things the two of you would do together, but you weren't listening anymore. 

This was so fucked up.  _This was so fucked up._ Who the hell was this man?  What was he really going to do with you? How would he react if you tried to run? If you could even escape, would he hunt you down? Did anyone even know you were missing? Were they looking? Would they even find you? Why you of all people? What did you do to lead him on? What mistake had you made?

Was he going to kill you?

 

"Why?" You let the question slip out in a small and shaky voice, interrupting Jesse's speech. 

 

"Come again?" He asked, you could feel his eyes on you but you just looked straight ahead with tears pooling up in your eyes.

 

You drew in a shaky breath. "Why? Why all of this?" 

 

He stood you up and got off the bed. Putting his hands on your shoulders Jesse leaned down a little to be face to face with you and looked into your eyes. 

"Listen (y/n), you might not'ta saw it, but I did. I saw people tryin' to put their hands on you. I saw their looks and smiles. I knew what they were doin', they were tryin' to take you away from me. I couldn't have anyone be with you but me. I know what their plan was." He let out a small huff and tightened his grip on your shoulders. "They were trying to take you away from me!"

 

"Who the fuck ever said I was yours for the taking?!" You shouted as you pushed him off you. He took a step back and gave you a surprised look. You both stood frozen and you clenched your jaw, attempting to stare him down. Truth be told you weren't really sure what you were trying to do but you had heard enough of his "plans."

 

"Darlin' listen, I know you're upset but you're just overreactin' here-"

 

"No I am not 'overreacting'! You drug me, you kidnap me, you act like I'm just fine with this shit, and now you think that I'm yours?! I will  _never_ be yours!" You were panting slightly, heart pounding in your ears. 

 

"Just sit down before any of us do somethin' we regret here." He went to put a hand on your shoulder but you shoved it out of the way with your arm. 

In a snap something in his eyes changed. Where there was concern had been replaced something you couldn't even recognize. His lip twitched as he lowered his arm and started to take a step towards you. You opened your mouth the yell again.

 

You heard the slap before you felt it. Your mouth was still slightly parted, and you could feel your cheek starting to sting as you looked at the floor. Out of the corner of your eye you saw him lower his arm.

 

"I reckon you outta calm down and get your thoughts collected by tomorrow." He said in a deadpan tone. Without moving your head you watched him turn and leave, shutting and locking the door behind him.

 

After a few seconds you ran up to the door but fell short because of your chains. You tugged on them as you tried to reach out and grab the doorknob, but you were just too far away. You screamed as you tried to stretch far enough to even touch the door, but after a while of pulling and reaching you let your arm drop to the ground. You crawled closer to the bed and dropped at the floor, curling up into a ball to cry and try to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im heading out for a vacation in a few days, so im tryin to get a few of these out before i go ^^;;


	5. Meal Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to eat and something to plan with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to apologize for the long overdue chapter ^^;; things have been a little hectic in my life recently, so actually being in the mood to write and having the ability to just sit down and write just cant line up at the moment, so forgive me if these start coming out a little slow. to make up for the long absence this will be a longer chapter ;w;

You opened your eyes, waking from a restless sleep on the ground. You weren't even sure how long you had been there at that point. After the "argument" with Jesse you must have passed out after laying down and crying. You remembered waking up a few times, but just fading back into nothingness.

 

You sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and sighed. Looking around the small room, you realized that time would never have meaning to you in here. With no windows you couldn't tell when it was day or night, morning or evening, the season, the weather or anything; you were completely isolated from anything outside this room. It was just you, your thoughts, and a dumb picture of two cliche people smiling at the camera.

 

Deciding that there was nothing else to do, you stood up and stretched a bit. Your back was aching from the time spent resting on the ground and your mind was aching from the situation you were in. As you walked over to the left side of the bed, you noticed something different sitting on the bedside table.

 

Food.

 

It hadn't even dawned on you how hungry you really were until you started hesitantly taking bites of the stew and salad. What started as nibbles here and there ended up being mouthfuls you could hardly scarf down fast enough. Not only were you starving, but this food was  _delicious._ You had finished both bowls and the water bottle provided in a matter of minutes. Discarding the empty bowls on the small table, you sat back in the bed. That definitely was what you had needed after all you had been through.

 

Thoughts began running through your head as you sat in silence. Would every meal be provided like that? It's not like you could get out if he just came in here and delivered it himself anyway. Hell, that door could be wide open and you'd still be stuck here. Did he make that himself? He never really struck you as the cooking type, but the idea that someone else was helping him do this was unlikely. Would he come collect the bowls? Could you be able to get him to bring more water? How many meals a day would you get?  _How the hell were you supposed to use the bathroom?_

 

You sighed loudly and brought your hands to your face. This is going to be a mess and you knew it. 

 

Looking over at the bowls, you let your mind wander for awhile. Day (maybe? what time was it? would you ever know?) dreaming of what would happen next, and what your plan would be. Slowly your eyes landed on the silver spoon and fork inside one of the bowls. It took you a minute to finally realize what you were looking at, and how much they could help you.

 

Okay so, maybe not a whole lot, but these were dire times, and something was way better than nothing. 

 

You grabbed the fork and wiped it on the bed sheet, cleaning off all the leftover residue from the salad. After taking a minute to inspect how sharp and strong it was, you tucked it into your bed. It wouldn't be able to do much of anything, but you felt a little safer knowing you had something like that on you.

 

After stashing the fork away, you figured now would be as good as time as any to just try and relax a bit. Although it was hard at first, eventually boredom just took over as you closed your eyes and focused on your breathing. Soon, it became easy as you just concentrated on the nothingness.

 

* * *

 

 

You must have zoned out or just fell asleep because after awhile a knock outside the door caused you to jolt up. Your heart started pounding in suspense as you stared down the door.

 

"(Y/N)? Listen, I know yer restin' right now, but I'd like ta' come in 'nd take those dishes off ya hands. Reckon it's alright if I come in?" The voice came from outside the door, nonthreatening and gentle. Was he not mad at you anymore? God, you hoped not. It would just make this a bigger mess.

 

Another soft knock and you heard the door handle turn. Your heart was racing as you scrambled to find the utensil under the blanket.

 

You could feel the smooth metal in your hand as Jesse walked through the door, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

"Awh, damn, I really hoped I wouldn't wake ya up. Sorry 'bout that." He put a hand behind on the back of his neck and blushed, much resembling some sort of flustered school child or something. "Did'ja enjoy yer lunch?" He asked, his eyes meeting yours.

 

You could feel your heart in your throat. You couldn't tell if it was because of what he had did or just the fact that, and you hated to admit it, he looked cute all flustered up like that. You managed a small nod and his face lit up.

 

"I'm awful glad'ja licked it! I reckon I've never been one for cookin', but I got my hands on some recipes I've been testin' out and," He let out a small chuckle. "I sure am happy ya liked it."

 

He approached the bedside table and picked up the bowls and plastic bottle. You didn't take your eyes off him as he sat down on the side of the bed, but you tightened your grip on the fork.

 

"Now, (y/n)," He started, staring down at the dishes he was holding. "This is merely a request but-" Your heart stopped. He knew you had it. You were dead meat. It's not like he'd fucking forgive you for this one. Shitshitshitshit.

 

"I reckon I'd mighty fine 'ppreciate it if ya would just, ya know, talk a little more."

 

...

 

_what._

 

"I know I know, it's just that ya nod and keep yerself quiet till ya get full of too many words 'nd they just come pourin' out. Ya say things, and I know ya don't mean 'em, but they just get me worked up. Do ya understand?" He looked at you and suddenly your mind came too. You let out a breath you didn't even know you had been holding.

 

You nodded quickly, then realized what he had just said. "Y-Yeah, yeah of course sure, yeah." Your mind was going a million miles a minute. He hadn't noticed the fork? Holy shit. How closely did you dodge that bullet? 

 

His face softened as he smiled at your response. "Thank ya, I... I'm really happy ya said yes." His hand was slowly sliding closer to you. Just as you looked down at it, you saw movement in the corner of your eye.

 

You jumped as the bowls Jesse had been holding were thrown across the room onto the wall. Faster then you could even realize, a hand had your that wrist holding the fork.

 

Your eyes widened as he leaned in closer to you and said, "I promise I'll go easier on ya, since ya agreed to that."

 

Drawing in a breath of air, your mouth opened to protest, but before anything could even come out you felt his other hand pin down your free arm and the other slam down the one wielding the fork.

 

Mouth hanging open, your whole body shook at the realization that the eating utensil was now buried deep into your right thigh. It didn't even hurt that much from all the adrenaline pumping through your veins. The breathe you had taken in suddenly let itself out as the same utensil was roughly ripped from your leg. Blood soaked into your pants as Jesse let go of both your arms. You felt his rough hands ease open yours as the fork was removed from your grip. 

 

"My my (y/n), look at what'cha've done to yerself." He disappointingly clicked his tongue, and you could feel the pain start to settle in. It was deep, and it was bleeding. A lot.

 

"Don't worry yer pretty little head, McCree'll fix it up for ya. How's that sound?" 

 

A sharp poke registered in your neck but before you could even reach for it Jesse took out the needle he'd stuck in.

 

"This'll just make it easier on me ta' transport'cha. Don't want you runnin' off or nothin'." He said, dropping the syringe on the ground as he fished in his pocket.

 

As he pulled out a set of keys you began to feel tears of pain roll down your face. But just as slowly as the pain set in, it started to fade. In face, most things started to fade. You felt like you were floating on a cloud as the lock around one of your ankles clicked and was removed. Time seemed to slow but speed up at the same time. You stared at your hands for what felt like hours but then suddenly a strong force lifted you off the bed.

 

You looked up to see McCree's face as he carried you bridle style out of the room. You didn't even bother to look at where you were, you just let your head go limp and lay on his warm chest.


	6. I require healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree tries his hand at being a doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN A WHILE HASNT IT WHOOPS TAKE THIS SHIT IM SO SORRY

You could hear someone breathing, it was dark and you felt fuzzy all over. Well, except for the pain in your leg. It was deep and the more you focused on it the more you could feel yourself come to. You kept your eyes closed and tried to get a sense of what had happened, or where you were. Whatever you were laying on was hard, like concrete, but your head was resting on a pillow or something. That was all that you could gather without looking around.

 

You were scared to open your eyes because of that breathing. It wasn't yours, and you knew this wasn't your bed, but you just wanted everything to have been a dream. Maybe if you just pretended to stay asleep, they'd go away...

 

"I know yer awake." A harsh whisper said, a familiar accent traveling along with it.

 

You clenched your jaw and opened your eyes, looking straight ahead for a moment before moving your head towards the voice.

 

McCree stood at the foot of your "bed" if you could call it that, he was wearing what looked like scrubs that a nurse would wear whilst performing surgery. His hat was off, and his brown eyes glared at you. 

 

You went to move a hand to your leg, but it wouldn't move. You quickly glanced down and saw your wrist shoddily bound to the bed with rope, and after a second you felt the rope digging into your other wrist and your ankles. You looked down at your self and noticed your pants had been taken off too. Face flushing, you looked back up at Jesse, who shrugged slightly with a shit-eating grin.

 

"Ya stabbed yerself in the thigh, ah had to get to yer wound." He said, "And the ropes are for in case ya try anything else. Can't be too cautious with trouble-makers like you."

 

"T-Trouble-makers... _you_ stabbed me!" You yelled, pulling at your restraints.

 

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled lowly, making his way towards you. As he got closer you noticed some blood on his outfit, most likely yours.

 

"Darlin' ya must be rememberin' things wrong... that's'kay though, the drug ah used might've done that." His voice was still low and quiet as he reached your bed. He looked down at you and slowly, almost carefully it seemed like, reached a hand out and lightly ran it up your collarbone and neck, gently feeling your face with his rough hands. Shivers ran up your spine and turned your head away from him.

 

"Now.. don't be like that... ah just saved yer life..!" He whispered, his hand gripping your chin and forcing you to look at him. 

 

You hesitantly looked at his face, his mouth curved slightly upward and his eyes more forgiving now. He held your head where it was as he slowly leaned down, his eyes closing as yours glanced around wildly. You tried to move your head as his lips connected with yours, your jaw clenched as you felt his rough stubble against your face. His lips moved slightly and you felt him bite your bottom lip and pull at it slightly.

 

"C'mon pumpkin, open up a little for me.. won't'cha?" He whispered, you felt his other hand move to lightly run through your hair.

 

Tears welled up in your eyes and you whimpered slightly, keeping your mouth closed and drawing in shaky breaths through your nose.

 

Jesse raised himself from you and looked down into your eyes. His gaze was harsh, you had to close your eyes and take in another deep breath through your mouth. As you did you felt the hand that was in your hair quickly move.

 

Eyes flaring open, you could feel two of his cold fingers in your mouth. Quickly, you tried to move your head away but he curled his digits around your bottom jaw and forcibly yanked you to look back at him. You panicked and did the only thing you figured you could do, you bit down. 

 

Pain rippled through your teeth and Jesse smiled at what you had done. The hand in your mouth belonged to his metallic arm, and it too was pure metal. 

 

"Tch... not to clever, are ya?" He chuckled, his eyes still meeting yours. "That's 'kay, ah'd like tah think old dogs can be taught new tricks." 

 

Suddenly, his other hand was clasped around your neck. You immediately tried to draw in a breath and arched your back, wriggling slightly in an attempt to get away from him.

 

"Now, imagine that'd been my other hand... d'ya know how much that'd've hurt me?" You could barely hear him at this point. Your blood was rushing in your ears and you could feel your eyes bulging in their sockets. _You needed air._

 

Painfully slow, he leaned down to your ear and whispered, "I'll let'cha breathe again if ya just do one thing for me..." Spots starting flicking around your vision as you heard him whisper two words.

 

" _Suck 'em._ "

 

You could barely process the meaning of what he just said. Black started to creep into the sides of your mind as you realized that this wasn't a choice. It would just get worse.

 

Hesitantly, you closed your mouth and ran your tongue across the metal fingers that had grown warm in your mouth. Something in you screamed this was fucked up but you felt yourself sucking at them as if they were straws leading to the oxygen you desperately needed.

 

He chuckled and stood up straight again, pulling back both of his hands as he did. Air rushed into your lungs as you gulped it down, your mind snapping back as you sat there limp, trying to collect yourself and your thoughts.

 

"Look at that! Yer already learnin'!" You heard Jesse say with a laugh. You looked at him, blood rushing to your face as you realized what you had done.

 

"Don't worry darlin', as long as yer a good lil' peach... won't nothin' happen to ya." He chuckled, ruffling your hair with his robotic hand and exiting the room.

 

Leaving you alone with the thoughts of whatever the _fuck_ that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2018 nyall owo
> 
> (fuk u bergen you cuck)


End file.
